burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My plot to revive Burnout.
Finding it highly ridiculous how long Paradise has been online and how Criterion is just slipping away from Burnout to Need for Speed just makes me think and finally come to a conclusion. We need a new Burnout game or Burnout will die. My Idea Burnout: World Tour As long as Criterion sees this and EA doesnt screw with it and decides to make it Pay 2 Win, it should all unfold nicely. I loved almost every aspect of every Burnout game so far, I loved Burnout 3's crash mode, Revenge's uttlery fast pacedness, and Paradise's Free Roam. So why not combine the stuff we loved back then with Paradises free roam and boom. Simple right? Here's where it gets more complicated. Free Roaming the World Hence the name World Tour I want to expand B3's and Revenge's World Tour singleplayer format to a whole new level. Instead of racing and and unlocking parts of new cities and locations to wreak havoc in, like in Paradise, if you find and complete events in a city(via free roaming) and gain enough XP of some sort, you unlock a new city to roam around in. And you can acess new cities by a ferry boat port located in every city. And of course you can travel back and forth to previous cities. I plan on seeing expanded versions of Burnout 3 and Revenge's cities like a full blown Angel Valley or Winter City. Paradise City can be dropped, but it can return again as a DLC pack or a Pre Order bonus. Events Paradise narrowed down the list to a few events, when I look back at Revenge I see many events, too many to be efficent in a free roam game. As a result the narrowed it down a bit but enough to bring back some flavorful memories like launching a bus off a ramp and into traffic. *Race: Ranges from the classic Circuit Mode, Point to Point like in Paradise, Elimination, Endurance for long distance runs, and Face offs to unlock new cars. *Road Rage: Same as in Paradise because I liked Paradise's Road Rage, but with a shortened countdown timer for a bit more of a challenge like in Revenge. *Stunt Run: Hit as many ramps, barrel rolls, and any thing you can think of to rack up points here. *Pursuit: Same thing as Marked Man but the route is longer and you're facing cops instead of black Hunter Citezens, the more damage you cause to both traffic and the cops, they will unleash more powerful forms of stopping you, like helicopters dropping spike strips, PCPD Specials, all the way up to GT Nighthawks. *Crash: A vivid memory for all who played B3 and Revenge. Launch your car off ramps and bridges into traffic to rack up as many points as possible, while aftertouching your car into powerups(while avoiding the heartbreaker) and gaining boost to unleash the Crashbreaker. Sounds like fun. *Burning Route: Time Attacks used to unlock upgraded versions of your current car. Same as in Paradise. *Preview: Special Burning Route that puts you behind the wheel of a special car for a test drive. Everytime you finish an event a new one come up in a random spot on the map. Manufacturers and Cars Obviously I'm not gonna gove you the whole list(I will link that to a second post) but I'll give you the concept. I liked how Paradise used individual manufacturers to classifly their cars, Revenge sort of did and Burnout 3 had it all classified by power. I was thinking like a game like Forza 4 where you could search for manufacturers or specific cars, and the Junkyard layout would now be similar to this. *Factory-USA *Assassin-Italy *Dominator-USA *Rossolini-Italy *Works-Britan *Montgomory-Britan *Watson-Britan *Hunter-USA *Jansen-Britan *Carson-USA: *Nakmura-Japan *Kitano-Japan *Krieger-Germany *Limited-USA *Proto-Germany *Heavyweight- Any Quite alot of manufacturers right? The more steamlined Junkyard system will make cars much easier to acess than just flipping page after page of compacts just to get to your F1. Link for Car list: http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:World_Tour_Car_List Car Abilities and Boost Boosting has been mainstream in Burnout since Burnout 1 but many other abilities have been dropped since Paradise. Now Crashbreakers and Aftertouch are making a comeback. *Stunt Boost: Enhances the stunt preformance of cars when used. *Speed Boost: Enhances the speed of the car and can be chained by preforming burnouts. *Agression Boost: Enhances the strength of the car and the more takedowns you get, the larger the bar gets. *Switchable: Allows switching between boost types. Only certain cars have this. *Locked: Allowes high speed boosting continuously without running out. Now for the car abilities. *Crashbreaker: Fully charged boost when crashing enables you to use this explosive ability. *Showtime: Triggered by hitting two key buttons at once and aftertouching into cars earns you boost to keep going. Upgrades Upgrades can be purchased through Auto Repairs. How to purchase you may ask? Whilest most events give XP, you can play Crash events or Showtime to collect cash. Or you can do Bounties, where you shutdown a certain racer to get cash. Heres the list of upgrades. Upgrades will increase in price at higher stages and due to the lack of upgrades and how much improvement they will do, they will be a tad bit pricey. *Boost: Stage 1,2,3,4. Boost types can not change but you can upgrade the length of your boost bar and how much of a push it gives you. *Turbos/Superchargers: Stage 1,2,3,4. Increases the overall non boosting speed of your car. *Reinforcements: Stage 1,2,3,4. Increases your car's strength. *Tires: Stage,1,2,3. Increases tire grip and helps inhance drifing and reduce spinout. *Suspension: Stage,1,2,3. Increases aerial preformance and handling. *Crashbreaker: Stage,1,2,3,4. Increases crashbreaker power. Takedowns and Crashing Takedowns will now have more veriaty in how you wreak your rivals, bringing back things like signature takedowns and takedown trophies. *Wall Takedown: Smashing a rival into a wall or barrier. *Rival Takedown: Smashing a rival into another rival, can result in double takedowns. *Multi Takedown: 2x,3x,4x,Total Takedown(Wreaking 5 or more rivals at once) *Psyche Out: Driving erracticly near a rival, forcing them to crash. *Revenge Takedown: Taking down a rival who took you out before hand. *Traffic Takedown: Smash a rival into traffic.(Car,Van,Bus,Big Rig,etc) *Grinding Takedown: Grind a rival against a wall until he wreaks. *T-Bone Takedown: Smash into the side of a rivals car. *Verical Takdown: Flatten a rival by landing on top of him. *Aftertouch Takedown: Stearing your wreaked ride into a rival to take him out. *Signature Takedown: Smash a rival into a certain spot and earn a reward. *Explosion Takedown: Smash a rival in the right spot(Gas Stations, Tankers) and watch the fireworks. *Spike Strip Takedown: Wreak a rival into a spike strip deployed by cops. *Cop Takedown:(Applies to any type of takedown on a cop) Crashbreaker Takedowns: *1 Takedown/Revenge Takedown - Explosive Payback/Instant Revenge *2 Takedowns - Double Payback *3 Takdeowns - Triple Payback *4 Takedowns - 4 Way Payback *5 Takedowns - Total Payback Takedown Streaks: *Any Takedown *2 in a row *3 in a row *4 in a row *Hot Streak *6 in a row *7 in a row *Frenzy *9 in a row *Rampage I liked Burnout 3's crash system, where it shows things like what you hit and distance slid and stuff like that at the bottom of the screen. Plus that creepy music that plays when you slow down time is pretty fitting. That'll return. Rivals Its not a Burnout game without competition. Rivals are back and once again want to make sure you don't cross that line first. Up to 8 rivals can be seen in certain events like races and road rage. Rivals will also be seen driving around cities randomly, they will not attack you unless you hit them first. Taking down any of these random rivals will earn you a bit of XP, or you can challenge them to a quick street race for a bit more XP. Similar to NFS Underground 2's system. The Police These guys are not seen in any city unless you start a Pursuit event. Once you do, they will tail you until you reach the finish of the event, and they will get more difficult as you cause more collateral damage to them or civilian cars. Cop cars will varie from each continent. *1 Star: Basic Cop Cars(Citezen-USA,616-Euro,Shuriken-Asia) *2 Star: Road Blocks and Spike Strips *3 Star: Advanced Cop Cars(GT-USA,X12-Euro,Touge-Asia) *4 Star: Helicopter(Drops Explosives and Spike Strips) *5 Star: Super Advanced Pursuit Cars(GT Nighthawk-USA,Pursuit WTR-Euro,Rai Jin Turbo-Asia) If the cops manage to get you pulled over and bust you or they destroy your car, you fail the Pursuit event. XP and Ranks World Tour will have a singular XP system split between multiplayer and singleplayer, so any XP you earn in either mode transfers over. XP can be earned by doing events, challenges, setting showtime and time records, and just wasting the occasional rival. As you accumulate XP, you rank up and unlock money for upgrades and other prizes, most of which I have not decided. Each rank is divided into 10 XP levels(Like Level 1-10 Unsafe and so on) *Learner- (Unlock Shuriken Compact for first car) *Harmless- *Unsafe- *Felon- *Reckless- *Renegade- *Offencive- *Fearless- *Dangerous- *Insane- *Maniac- *Destroyer- *Revenged- *Unstoppable- *Ravager- *Elite- (Unlock Black Elite Racer) Soundtrack Songs will be compiled into Crash! FM along with the return of DJ Atomica. Basically a mix of Burnout 3, Revenge, and Paradise songs with some new additions. *Ozone- Criterion Games-Burnout 3 *Cinema- Benny Benassi(feat. Gary Go) *Paradise City- Guns and Roses(Return to Paradise DLC) *Today- Junkie XL *Greyhound- Swedish House Mafia *Vertigo- U2 *Do What You Want- OK Go *The Great Escape- We Are Scientists *Riot Radio- The Dead 60s *Shine- Criterion Games- Burnout 3 *Break on Through- BT vs. The Doors *Idealistic- Digitalism *Orpheus- Ash *Van Halen- Panama *Come On- Andy Hunter *Shot Down- Nine Black Alps *Better World- Infusion *I Wanna be Sedated- Ramones *Tuned to a Different Station- Dogs *Lazy Genration- The F Ups *Lights and Sounds- Yellowcard *Almost There- The Academy Is *First Day- Timo Mass *Shotgun- Outline *Born too Slow- The Crystal Method *Doomsday- Nero *Heard that Sound- MXPX *Fear and Loathing- The Black Velvets *Bundy- Animal Alpha More to come. -YALE70